Ninjago:Next generation of the ninja
by Mika150
Summary: After the ninja have defeated all the dark force. The next generation of the ninja will rise! Let's take an adventure around Ninjago with 7 girls ninja. OCs found in my Bio.
1. Chapter 1-The Water Ninja

**A/N: I'm back, Baby! I'm going to show you the life of my OCs. You can look about them in my Biography. So take a look so that you will see the picture of my OCs and I'll insert cover page to get more picture. So let's Get on with the Story.**

* * *

One night, a girl in the age of ten, is sitting in her desk, writing her diary:

When I was 2 years old, I lost my parents.

I ran through the rain to find some place safe.

Until I find Two people who keep me for 8 years.

* * *

 _Flashback._

 _One night in Ninjago, A very strong storm occurs. The scene show the foot of the highest mountain in Ninjago, which have the monastery of the great elemental master. Nya, Master of Water, just come back from her meeting with her friend. Just then, her dragon starts to become unbalance. Nya disabled her dragon at the foot of the mountain and start to climb up when she heard something._

' _Is that… a kid crying?'_

 _Nya walked toward the source of sound. What she saw surprised her. It's a little girl! She has 2 black bangs set aside on her face, dirty blue Chinese shirt and pants with black Chinese shoes._

" _Oh dear!" Nya run to the girl and picked her up. A girl looks up to her and smiles, cheerfully. A clear sight that she believe that Nya is her mother._

 _Nya giggled due to her cuteness. Suddenly, a crack of thunder erupted, causing a girl to gripped Nya shirt and sob. Nya startled and ran to the monastery. When she gets inside, Jay, Her husband, looks up from his computer. He shocked to see his wife soaked. But what's shocked him more is a little girl in Nya arms!_

" _Nya! What happened!? Who is that girl!? Is she okay!?" Jay asked Nya non-stop, shocked a little girl and she started to cry. Jay startled and he doesn't know what to do. Nya sing a song that Kai always sing when she was a child:_

' _Omoidashite goran mou yuruku saki chiru hanabira_

 _Tomo ni warai te wo tsunaide aruita namikimichi ni_

 _Nanigenaku atta hibitachi  
Kakegai no nai mono datta  
Afureru omoi hitotsu_

 _Arigatou kagayaku hoshi no you ni  
Eien ni soba ni iru kara_

 _Arigatou kitto tsuyoku naru ne  
Kimi no you ni kagayaku kara'_

 _After that, the girl is sleep in Nya arms, resting her head on Nya shoulder. Nya and Jay sighed in relief and smiled warmly. Nya then found something in her shirt. She pulled it out, read it and started to cry._

" _Nya… What's wrong?" Jay asked his wife but she gives him a letter instead. He read it quietly, to not wake up a girl:_

' _Our little light. Whatever you do, don't come back to us. Be brave. And find someone that will accept you. Always remember that we will be with you: ALWAYS.'_

 _After Jay read that, He looked at the girl and Nya. He walked to them and he rubbed the girl head a little._

" _You know. She's very lucky that you found her. Or else, she will be even worse." Jay said as he continued rubbed the girl head. "You're right. She's likes she has a light around her." Nya said as she rubbed away her tear._

" _Let's keep her. What will be her name?" Jay said as he and Nya looked at the girl._

" _As said in the letter, her name will be Yang Xiaoming."_

 _Our Little Light._

 _Flashback end_

* * *

For 8 Years I stay here, I know who I am.

I'm the Master of Water and Ice.

I will protect everyone who cannot protect themselves.

But there's one thing I been wonder this whole time…

"XIAO! Let's go and play duel monster!" A sound coming from a door. Following by a several Footstep. Making her startled and dropped her pencil. When she looks back she sees her friends at the door.

"Mou~~ don't scare me like that, Girls! You almost gave me a heart attack!" Xiaoming said, jokingly.

"Come on! Xiao! You will miss all the fun!" Jihyo said as she and the other run in the hallway.

"JIHYO! Stop running in a hallway!" A Sound of a men shouting to her Korea friend. Cole, the master of Earth, Jihyo's Sensei.

"HAI, Sensei!" Jihyo shouted back to him. Xiaoming giggled a little and wrote something in her Diary and she ran out and shouted, "Hey Girls! Wait for me!"

The scene show Xiaoming diary's last sentence;

Do I have a Family...?

* * *

 **A/N: So What do you think? Please read and rate. Stay tune! Next Chapter coming in April 7th!**

 **The song that Nya sings called Kimi to Zutto by YuYu Detective Conan Live Action Series OST.**


	2. Chapter 2-The Earth Ninja

**A/N: I'm back with Jihyo, the next Master of Earth, Cole's pupil. How was her life before she comes to the monastery? Let's get on with the story.**

In the Monastery, a girl in the age of 11 is setting her 2 duel monster decks, while thinking to herself about the first day that she come here:

* * *

 _Flashback_

 _A young girl in the age of 5 is playing all by herself. Her parents have a business to attend. They don't have time to play or talk with her. At night, she finds a letter on her desk. She opens it and read it:_

 _Dear Jihyo._

 _We're sorry. But we cannot take care of you anymore. We have a lot of business to do. I don't think we have time to spend with you like before. But we meet someone name Cole. He will take care of you from now on. Don't worry. We will keep in touch with you._

 _Love_

 _Your parents._

 _Jihyo frowned and face fall, believing that her parents don't love her anymore._

 _A little while, she prepares her belonging and going to bed when she hear someone knock on the window. When she opens it, a wind blew a little. When she adjusts to the wind, she sees an amazing sight._

 _A guy with_ _a muscular body,_ _shaggy black hair and bushy eyebrows, wearing a black robe with gray highlight_ _, riding on a black dragon, earth elemental dragon._

 _Jihyo watches in awe. She never sees the real dragon before. Even though she heard it before, see it herself, is truly amazing!_

" _You must be Song Jihyo?" A guy asked her, which she surprises._

" _H-How do you know my name?" She asks a guy._

" _Your parents talk to me a few hours ago." A guy answered to her._

" _T-Then… You must be…" "Oh! Where are my manners? I'm Cole, Master of Earth."_

 _Jihyo can't believe her ears! A guy that will adopt her from now on is a legendary Master of Earth! Before she can reply anything, Cole gets into her room and grabs her luggage._

" _Come on. I'll take you to the monastery." Cole said as he walked to the dragon._

" _Wait!" Jihyo said in sudden, make Cole stop in his tracked. Jihyo get the Duel monster box and ran to Cole._

" _I'm ready." Jihyo said as she ran back to him. He smiled to her and get on the Dragon. Jihyo's about to get on. But when she looks down, she starts to scare. Cole sees this, he reach out his hand for Jihyo, and he said, "I won't let you fall. Trust me." Jihyo trust him and grab his hand. Cole pulled her to the Dragon. Jihyo screamed a little, gripping on Cole's robe. Cole reach for the rope and both of them take flight to the Monastery._

 _The scene is amazing. The moon shines bright and the wind blows in a gentle breeze. Along the way, Jihyo yawned a little. Cole looks down and said, "Get some sleep, kid. We'll be there in morning." And with that, Jihyo fall asleep._

* * *

 _In the next morning, at dawn, Cole sees the Monastery; He decided to wake her up. "Jihyo. Wake up. We're here."_

 _Jihyo moans a little and adjusts to the light when she sees the Monastery; she recognized it immediately, The Monastery of Spinjutzu!_ **(1)**

 _Jay and Nya come out from the temple with a little girl. The Dragon lands and Cole and Jihyo get down from the Dragon. Cole walked to Jay._

" _Hey! Cole! Long Flight, isn't it?" Jay said cheerfully as he and Cole high-five, "Believe me. You don't want to have it." Cole said tiredly._

" _Hello there. Who are you?" Nya kneeled in front of Jihyo. Jihyo startle a little, and she answer, "I'm Jihyo." "Jihyo… what a nice name." Nya smiled to her._

" _Xiaoming. Go and meet your new friend." Jay said to a girl behind him. A girl walks out. A girl appears to be 4 years old,_ _Black short hair with 2 bangs set on her side of the face, Light blue Kung Fu robe,_ _and light blue Chinese flats._

" _H-hi. M-My name is Yang Xiaoming. N-Nice to m-meet you." A girl - Xiaoming said shyly. Jihyo smiled a little and walk to the girl. "Nice to meet you too. Say, I have a game from my home, want to play with me?" Hearing this, Xiaoming look up to Jihyo, cheerfully and nodded. Then, 2 Girls run into the Monastery, giggled._

 _Cole is about to walk inside when Jay spoke up, "You think she's the earth element?" "Well, we can't question Lloyd. He said that "The Earth element is a girl without love, name Song Jihyo."" Cole answered then he yawned._

" _Well, you look beat up. Go and get some sleep." Nya said as Jay pushes Cole and 3 of them walks into the monastery._

 _Flashback end._

* * *

Jihyo finishes setting her Decks while thinking to herself:

I have been stay here for 6 years.

I know what power that I possess.

I'm the Master of Earth.

But… I never heard anything from my Parents for 6 years.

Do they… ever hear about me?

Jihyo shake her head a little, grabbed her decks and rushed out of the room, shouts, "ASUKA-CHAN! Let's duel!"

* * *

 **A/N: So what do you think about Jihyo life? Next Chapter coming up on April 12** **th** **!**

 **I don't own Duel Monster or Ninjago. I only own my OCs.**

 **(1): You may think that The Monastery of Spinjutzu has been destroyed, but I decided that after the ninja defeat all the dark force, they rebuild it.**


	3. Chapter 3-The Fire Ninja

**A/N: I know is late, but I want to thanks** **Loki God of Evil** **and** **Kairocksrainbow** **for reviewing my story.**

 **Here comes Asuka, the next master of Fire early life. Let's see how her life was before she becomes the ninja.**

* * *

At the Monastery of Spinjutzu, a girl in the age of 11 is writing her E-Diary in her smartphone:

My name is Asuka Kasuma.

My parent disappeared when I was 5.

I have moved here by Kai, Master of Fire.

I still remember it like it was yesterday.

* * *

 _Flashback_

 _A girl in the age of 5 is playing with her cousins. Her cousins' names are Yuri Kasuma and Yoshiro Kasuma. They are older than Asuka about 1 year. Yuri is a girl while Yoshiro is a boy. Asuka's aunt; Amari Kasuma, is watching her granddaughter and her children playing Duel monster together._

 _At night, they're all waiting for Asuka's parent to come home. Asuka's parents are having a trip at Thailand. They said that they will return today. Until news said that the flight from Thailand has been disappear mysteriously. Asuka, hearing this, started to cry uncontrollably. Yuri and Yoshiro are hugging her, trying to calm Asuka down. Aunt Amari also tries to calm Asuka down. But, Asuka doesn't have any sight to calm down. She cried and falls asleep._

* * *

 _4 years later, Asuka is still mourning to her parent, but not believe that they are dead. But she always smiles to other. But only her aunt and her cousins know that she faking her smile. One day, Aunt Amari told Asuka a truth that she has a fire power, and that she will move to the Monastery of Spinjutzu. Asuka didn't look surprised at all, which surprised her aunt. Actually she accepted it. Her aunt said,_

" _Alright. Go and pack all of your belonging. There will be someone pick you up." "Hai~~" Asuka ran up to her room; pack all her cloth and belonging, even her Duel monster box. She changed in to a red sleeveless jacket, which have a pocket, white T-Shirt, Blue Pants and white socks, and comes down to living room and sees that her cousins are walking to her and they hug. For 4 years that they stay together, they see Asuka as their sister. "Come back and visit us sometimes, OK?" Yuri said as she sobs. "Don't you dare forget us, contact us sometime too." "Hai. Nii-san, Nee-Chan…" Asuka said as she holds her tears._

 _All of sudden, there's a knock on a door. Aunt Amari opens it and talks to someone. She walks back to the living room, "Asuka. He's here." Asuka wiped her tears and grabbed her suitcases and her Duel monster box. Before she leaves a room,_

" _Asuka! Wait!" Yoshiro call her. Asuka turn back and Yoshiro give her something. A duel monster card, Red eyes Black Dragon! "Keep it. So that you will always know that you will have us." "Nii-san… I can't-" Before she can finishes her sentence, Yoshiro put a card in her pocket. "Don't say that you can't have it. It always belongs to you this whole time." Asuka loses her words, Yoshiro NEVER give anyone this card, even though he/she is his sister. She smiles to him sadly, and walk out. But she turns back and said, "I'll see you guys again." And she walks out._

 _When she walked out, she sees a guy who has brown, spiky hair, wearing black robe with red highlight. "Please take care of her." "Don't Worry. I will train her as much as I can." A guy said and he kneeled down to face_ _Asuka._

" _You must be Asuka Kasuma, right?" A guy asks her. "Hai." A_ _suka nod a little. "_ _Hajimemashitene. I'm Kai, Master of Fire."_ _Kai smile to her, and she smiled back. Kai grabs her suitcase and take Asuka's hand. Asuka turns back and wave Goodbye to her Cousins and her aunt before walking along with Kai._

* * *

 _When they reach to the empty field, Kai let go of her hand, and call his elemental Dragon. Asuka mouth is hanging open in awe. She_ _heard a lot about it from_ _her Aunt but never sees it by herself. She snap out of her though when she hear Kai, "Asuka. Let's go." Asuka nod and run to Kai and jump up on to the Dragon. Kai sit behind her, hold on to the rope and they take flight to the Monastery._

 _When they reach to the Monastery, Kai disable his Dragon. Asuka is still awe with the surrounding. When she walked inside, she sees 3 girls training in the training hall. One girl is wearing light blue Kung Fu suit, while the other 2 are wearing Brown and Green. At the moment, there's the other Dragon roar. 2 girls run in with a guy who has_ _silver tall flattop haircut_ _._ _He's Zane, a ninja of ice and an only nindroid in the group. He wears a Black robe with white highlight. A girl has a shoulder-length light brown hair, wear a purple headband, purple shirt with white stripe, black long pants. Another girl has a short dark blond hair, dark blue T-Shirt and white knee length pants. They all start to greet themselves and talk like they were an old friend. Kai, Zane, Jay, Nya and Cole are smiling to the girl realizing that the girls are having a good start._

 _Flashback end_

* * *

I always love to stay here and talk to them.

But… There's one thing don't know yet…

I have lost my parent.

Asuka sigh and rest her head on the wall (She's sitting on a bed.) when she hear a sound, "ASUKA-CHAN! Let's duel!" She knows that it is one of her friend, Jihyo, champion of Duel monster in her group. She laughs a little and shakes her head, grab her decks and run out to meet her friend. "I accept your challenge!" She shouts back.

* * *

 **A/N: So what do you think about Asuka life? Please review. Next Chapter coming after Songkran festival!** **For Thai Readers, Happy Songkran day!**


	4. Chapter 4-The wind ninja

**A/N: Kairocksrainbow: Thanks for the review! I appreciate it!**

 **Here comes Proud, the next master of Wind. Her life before come to the Monastery will reveal now.**

A girl in the age of 11 is sitting in her room, while she's writing her past diary.

My name is Proud Aurasa Vashiravat.

I will become the Master of Wind.

But there's something that bugging me this whole time.

* * *

 _Flashback_

 _In a Muaythai gym in ninjago, a girl in the age of 6 is practicing Muaythai. Her uncle is watching her and feels proud of his niece. Proud keeps punching and kicking at the sandbag. Her uncle walks in and grabs her shoulder and said,_

 _"You can take a rest now. Go ahead." "Yes, Uncle." Proud nod her head a little and walk out of the gym. Her uncle watches as she walks out and look at the sandbag. He sees a mark of Proud's punching and kicking. It almost breaks a sandbag! Her uncle is a little terrified and proud at the same time._

 _At night, Proud and her uncle are watching news. Suddenly, there's a news of a car accident occurs on the highway. The dead are Proud's Parents! Proud almost drop her glass of water, if her dog doesn't run and catch it on it back. Her dog walks to her and rest it head on her lap. Proud stroked it head a little and start to cry. Her dog whine a little and get closer to her while her uncle look at his niece in sadness._

 _3 years pass, and proud become a cheerful girl. But she still mourning to her parent's death. Only her uncle knows this. Her parents Testament said that Proud will become the next owner of the Gym, But if she doesn't want to be, she can move this position to the relative. She has to decide before she becomes 20. Proud decide almost immediately to let her uncle become an owner of the Gym. Because she knows that she's not worth to be the owner. She will find the other thing that she worth to be. But she can't find even one._

 _One day, while she is playing a kite, a thread has been absent from the kite. Proud thrusts her hand out and suddenly, a wind had blown and it keep a kite flying. Proud is surprises by this and the wind stop blowing, the kite lazily fall down. Proud looks to her hands in shock and disbelief._

* * *

 _Meanwhile, at the Monastery._

 _Lloyd Garmadon is meditating at the pond, he wears a green robe with white coat and Tabi socks. But he seem can't to concentrate. He feel like a strong wind has blown and he feels like he's been electrified. He sees a girl with short light Blond hair and Proud. Lloyd opens his eyes and pants. He sees a vision again! Ever since they have defeated the dark force, He has been seeing a lot of vision of the next 7 main elemental masters. At first he didn't know what it is. But when he sees Xiaoming and it meet a description of vision, he now sure that he see a vision of the next elemental master!_

 _"Lloyd?" Lloyd startled to the sound and he turns his head and he sees Kai. "What's wrong? You are seeing a vision again?" Kai asks to Lloyd as he sits down beside Lloyd. Lloyd simply nods his head. "What do you see this time?" "A girl with a light blond hair control lighting and a girl with light brown hair control wind." Lloyd answers to Kai. Kai is the only one person he will tell about his vision. He feels like he is safe with him. He sees Kai as his big brother. "Send Zane this time." Lloyd order Kai and he nods. Kai walk away from the pond and Lloyd simply sit there, deep in his thought._

* * *

 _Back at the Gym._

 _Proud locks herself in her room and not come out for whole afternoon. She still not believes what happen earlier. Did she just make a wind!? There's a knock on a door and Proud open a little. Her uncle is standing on the other side. Her uncle said,_

 _"Proud. There's someone want to take you in. You have to move away from here." Proud is a little shock by this, but she know that her uncle doesn't have time to take care of her since he is an owner of her Parent's Gym. Proud nods her head a little and said "Yes, uncle." Proud close the door and packs her stuff. When she gets down, she found a guy with silver tall flattop haircut. She say goodbye to her uncle and follow Zane to the Dragon where she meet a girl with a short dark blond hair. Proud walks to her with a suitcase and a Duel monster box. A girl sees a box and she exclaimed, happily._

 _"You also play this game!?" Proud is a little shock by a girl outburst. But when she look down to her left hand, a hand that she hold a Duel monster box, She look up to a girl and smile happily, knowing that she is also a duelist and nods eagerly. "Yes. But I don't play quite often. My name is Proud." She introduced herself as she climb up a Dragon. "I'm Liella Haruka." A girl-Liella-smile to Proud and they start to talk like an old friend. Zane see this, he smiles and controls the Dragon to head to the Monastery._

 _Flashback end_

* * *

Even though that I know who I am.

But do I really worth to be a ninja?

Proud sigh a little and lower her head when she heard her door has been open with a 'BANG!' Proud jump up to the ceiling. 2 years that she trains here, she is capable to stand on the ceiling without any help, easy for targeting the enemy with her fans.

Her friends look around to find her and look up to the Ceiling and laugh a lot at the sight. Proud become unamused. "Ha-de-ha. Very funny, girls." Proud said sarcastically, annoy with her friends laughing at her as she land on the mattress.

"Come on, Proud you will miss all the fun." Liella, her first best friend when she about arrived here, said as she wave her hand to follow them. Proud laughed a little, grab her deck and follow them outside.

* * *

 **A/N: So what do you think about Proud life? Please review. Next Chapter coming in 25** **th** **April!**


	5. Chapter 5-The lighting ninja

**A/N: Thanks for the review, Kairocksrainbow!**

 **So here is Liella Haruka, the next Lightning master. Her life before she comes to monastery will be reveal now!**

 **Note: In the last chapter, Lloyd sees Liella has a light blond hair, but actually, she has a dark blond hair. The surrounding that Lloyd sees has a lot if lightning which reflect Liella hair and make her hair become light in color.**

 **On with the story!**

* * *

A girl is sitting in the room with her legs crossed. She's meditating while thinking the time before she arrives here.

 _Flashback_

 _A girl in the age of in the age of 5 is throwing her mock opponent in Judo technique. Her name is Liella Haruka. She is a champion of the national Judo championship. Right now, she's a general of the Judo club in her school. She has black belt or 1 Dan in Judo rank._

 _Right now, she prepares herself for the next wave of her mock opponents. Her Opponents are lunging to her, when, all of sudden, the door of the club open and come in Sensei Horus. He said,_

 _"Liella. Your parents are here." "Hai~~" Liella walks to the door while her opponents have fall down in comic style._ **(You know, the opponent luging to hero and then something happened and the opponent stop mid-air and when hero walk away, the opponent fall down.)**

 _Liella changes back to her school uniform and walk to the front door. When she arrived, she sees her parents smile and wave to her. Liella runs to them and hugs her mother. "Hi. How was your school today?" "It's fine. I keep on practicing Judo." "Good. Liella. I hope you ready for the next Judo championship." Her father said to her. "Hai~" Liella said to her father and smile when her father ruffle her hair. But deep down, she feels a lot of pressure in her heart._

 _When she gets into her room, she run to her bed flops down and flips herself to look at the ceiling. Her room is surrounding by Trophy and Medal from her Judo championship. She feels pressure in herself start to boil up. Because of her 'Gifted' talent in Judo, Her Father said that she must hold this position of the champion, and must practice every time after school. 'Why do I have to be so good in Judo? I just want a normal girl life.' She looks to her right. She sees her Duel monster deck that she used to play with her friends before her parents pick her up from school. She sighs out loud. She wants to have fun like other kids but she also doesn't want to fail her parents._

* * *

 _4 years pass and Liella has a red belt or the best rank in Judo. She also her parents in mechanism ever since she found out that she can creates electricity. One day, while she is practicing Judo. Someone has knocked on the door. Liella walks to open it and she see her mother is smiling to her._

 _"Liella, we know that this maybe… not convincing… But… you're going to become ninja." Liella mouth is about to fell to the floor but she keep her straight face and smile back to her mother and nodded her head. "I'll go and prepare myself." Her mother nodded and kisses Liella on her forehead, "That's my girl!" Her mother smiled to Liella and she smiles back before she close the door. Just then, Liella collected her stuff and change herself in a Flash! Liella walks to downstairs and meet with a guy name Zane. He take her to the dragon and head to get other girl._

 _Flashback end_

* * *

Liella sigh as she finished her meditating while though to herself.

I wouldn't feel so free if it wasn't master Zane.

But… I just want to tell my feeling to my parents.

She sighs again before she goes to the door to get some fresh air. When she opens the door she sees a sight that she unamused with. Her friend/sister, Jihyo is using Hammer to break into her room. "What are you doing, Jihyo?" She asked with bored tone. Jihyo is shocked while she hurriedly hides her hammer and her friends awkwardly laughed. Liella sighs and get inside her room. A few moments, she came out with her Duel monster deck.

"So, are we going to have a duel or not?" She said as she smirked. Her friend smile and runs to get their sisters. Liella know that one day she has to say her feeling to her parents. But for now, she just wants to enjoy her freedom.

* * *

 **A/N: And there you have it folks! The next Lighting master Life before she comes to monastery! Please Review! I'm going to say that the girls are having a sister relationship. Next chapter coming in 4** **th** **May!**


End file.
